Some scanners capture images using a mirror or lens to direct light reflected from a scanned surface to a sensor. Other scanners directly sense the reflected light with a one-one lens array (light gathering unit) and a sensor. Appropriately spacing the mirror, lens or a sensor from the scanned surface is sometimes difficult to achieve.